Talek 2: Talek's home planet
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek finds his home planet


Talek: Talek's Home planet

Talek had started to enjoy his time on earth. Alicia was picking berries to store. Morphy was making plans for the store; while Talek had found out that he may have some hidden power inside him from the combat training he got. Now that Captain Roberts was gone Alicia had healed quickly and was back to her normal self. Talek grabbed his hover board and went outside. Alicia looked and stated, "Where are you heading?" Talek answered, "Just a place I found to relax."

Alicia added, "Ok have fun." Talek then left. Morphy had finished his plans and took them to the President to approve them. Alicia had finished picking her berries then took them inside and put them on the counter as she started dinner.

When Morphy got back with the approval from the President he asked what was for dinner. Alicia looked over her shoulder and answered, "Pizza is for dinner."

Talek reached a park that was quiet and peaceful as Talek looked in the water and saw it calm himself. After a few minutes Talek headed back home. When Talek walked in the door Alicia asked, "How was your time?"

Talek answered, "Well it was an escape from everything. Pizza for dinner?" Talek as she pulled it out of the oven. Alicia answered, "Yes."

When Talek, Alicia and Morphy sat down they started to eat then finished and cleaned up from dinner. When the cleaning was Morphy headed back to his cabin for the night. Talek looked at Alicia and asked, "Hey honey want to go for a swim?"

Alicia answered, "Sounds like fun." So Talek then went and changed while Alicia finished up in the kitchen. Talek headed out and waited on the shore for Alicia. When Alicia changed and came out she was wearing bikini with red and blue flowers on it.

Talek commented, "You look beautiful." Alicia walked up jokingly and pushed him in the lake. Alicia then stated, "I may like sexy but you're not getting any."

Talek then got out of the water and picked her up and threw her in. Alicia came up to Talek and jumped on his back. Talek then turned around to see she fell in the water. When Alicia came back up out of the water she was in front of Talek. Talek then moved forward and put his hands on Alicia's shoulders then leaned in and kissed her. Alicia then kissed him deeper.

Morphy had walked out of the cabin to go purchase some things for store when he saw Talek and Alicia kissing then stated, "Having a good swim?" Talek and Alicia broke apart quickly and looked at Morphy. Talek stated, "Yes we are."

Morphy exclaimed, "I need some help would you come with me?" Talek looked at Alicia then asked, "Is it ok if I go?" Alicia sighed and stated, "Sure but were finishing when you get back."

Talek nodded then got changed and headed to the city with Morphy. When Morphy purchased what he need they took it back to his cabin. Alicia had been waiting for Talek to come in the door. Talek stated, "I'm back now." Alicia got up and commented, "that wasn't long did you miss me?"

Talek answered, "I did miss you." Alicia then put her arms around him and started to kiss him. Talek and Alicia then went to their bedroom and made out for a bit then fell asleep. Morphy went to his bed for an hour after he checked over everything for the store. In the middle of the night Talek had a bad dream; his dream had people running and screaming then a sign which he could not make out. Talek was then woken up by Alicia. Alicia stated, "What is wrong honey?"

Talek answered, "Nothing just a bad dream let's go back to bed." In the morning Talek woke up and tried to make sense of his dream, but couldn't find an answer. Talek waited for Alicia to wake up then exclaimed, "I'm going out." Alicia stated, "Are you ok."

Talek added, "I'm fine just going to the park to see if I can make sense of my dream." Alicia commented, "Ok then." As Talek headed out the door. When Talek got to the park he decided to take his mind off it for the time being. Talek then got a hotdog and ate it while being at the river side. Talek then went home to Morphy; Morphy was fixing the cabin up a bit.

Talek asked, "Morphy can we talk a bit." Morphy stated, "Sure Talek what do you want to talk about." Talek exclaimed, "I had a dream; well it was more like nightmare there were people running and screaming then a sign which I could not read." Morphy added, "It was just a dream." Talek continued, "I recognized the place though, but where is it." Morphy added, "I don't know where you may have recognized it."

Talek added, "Thanks for trying to help." After Morphy fixed up the cabin he went for a boat ride. Morphy decided to look around for a bit out on the water. Night came, Morphy had just got back as he watched Talek teach Alicia how to use the hover board. Talek looked over and stated, "Your back did you have fun?" Morphy exclaimed, "Yes I did."

Alicia got off the hover board and commented, "It's time for the movie." Talek added, "Yes honey." So Talek and Alicia head in the cabin then turned on the TV to watch the movie called Halloween: Twenty years later. Alicia and Talek sat down on the couch, turned off the lights with popcorn in hand then started the movie. About ten minutes into the movie Alicia and Talek started cuddle, Alicia was laying on Talek. Talek looked down then kissed Alicia's head and continued to watch the movie. After the movie was over Talek and Alicia got up off the couch then Talek asked, "Did you like the movie?"

Alicia stated, "It was a little scary but I enjoyed the movie." Talek added, "Good I'm glad you liked it; I'll clean up you head to bed I will be there in a minute." Alicia answered, "Don't be long." So Talek cleaned up the popcorn and turned the TV and DVD player off as while as the lights then head upstairs to bed. In the middle of the night Talek had the bad dream again but this time he made out the name on the sign. Talek woke up sweating while looking around then headed back to bed. Talek had read the sign that said planet Galaxcda all are welcome, then the people running and screaming for their lives.

The next morning Talek got up then had breakfast with Alicia and went to see Morphy about his dream again. Morphy exclaimed, "Hi Talek what do you need?" Talek stated, "I had that dream again, but I saw what was on the sign this time." Morphy exclaimed, "What did it say?" Talek answered, "It said planet Galaxcda all are welcome." Morphy looked at Talek then stated, "Come with me for a walk." So Talek walked with Morphy. Morphy started by saying, "Your mom and dad wanted me to tell you this when you were older."

Talek exclaimed, "What!" Morphy continued, "Your home planet is not horse spirit your mom and dad told you that story to keep you safe." Talek asked, "To keep me save from who?" Morphy answered, "A man that is dangerous that is all you need to know." Talek stated, "I have to save my people from getting destroyed." Morphy added, "I will get the ship ready for you." Talek then went to Alicia and stated, "I have leave to go to my home planet to save my people." Alicia exclaimed, "What is this planet called?" Talek answered, "It is called Galaxcda." Alicia added, "Ok be careful." Then gave him a hug and kiss.

So Talek and Morphy got on the ship then took off to Galaxcda. Alicia had walked in the cabin worried about Talek. Alicia decided she needed something to do. Alicia wanted to get her mind off of Talek; so Alicia got in her bikini then went out on the beach to sun tan for a little bit. After a while she started thinking I should have gone with them. When Alicia was done sun tanning she went in the cabin to change when a beeping kept going off. Alicia opened it to see a screen then a red light flashing. Alicia pressed the flashing red light to see Talek's face appear. Talek exclaimed, "Hi honey how are you holding up?"

Alicia answered, "Ok wish I came with you now though but I was wondering how far Galaxcda is from horse spirit?" Talek exclaimed, "About five light years away." Talek stated, "The reason why I called was to say I may not make it home at all." Alicia exclaimed, "Don't say that to me you will make it I'm sure of it." Talek answered, "I love you very much but I have to go now." Then the screen went off. Alicia grabbed his hover board and went to the city to find a ship she could buy. Alicia found a war ship on sale for about 1,925 dollars.

Alicia went to the man and stated, "I'll buy this ship." The man stated, "You sure you want this one." Alicia nodded her head yes. The man added, "It's yours." Alicia paid the man then took it to a repair shop to make sure everything was in working order. The repair man looked it over then stated, "Everything checks out alright." Alicia commented, "Thank you."

Alicia then went to the cabin to pick up a few things before she left to go to Galaxcda. In the meantime Talek and Morphy were going by Horse spirit when Morphy stopped for a minute to get some supplies when they noticed the planet inhabited by different people from other planets. Talek stated, "Let's check out who is down there." So Talek and Morphy went down to the planet to see the people looking at them. One of the people stated, "Who are you and what do you want?" Talek answered, "Hi my name is Talek and this is Morphy we used to live on this planet."

The people exclaimed, "Oh sorry about that." Talek added, "It's ok do you know where everyone is from here?" The person answered, "Yes some are from planet X, Planet delta 4, and other planets like Galaxcda and so on." Talek asked, "Can we meet the person from planet Galaxcda by chance?" The person added, "Sure not a problem." So the man took them to the old store. The man stated, "Jake I would like you to meet Talek and Morphy there from another planet earth and have questions for you." Talek stated, "Hi Jake how are you doing today?"

Jake answered, "I'm doing well." Morphy stated, "Can you tell us about your home planet?" Jake answered, "Not in here but in the store sure." So Talek, Jake and Morphy went back in the store. Jake then continued to talk, "Our planet was attacked two weeks ago and had like no chance to escape but we did it everyone was running away and getting shot at they got all the cities people but a few; when we got to our ship they had a few men waiting as they started firing at us they got one ship but we survived."

Talek asked, "What happened to the people on the surface?" Jake answered, "They are in the city being forced to build something or else they will be punished or even killed." Talek stated, "Jake we're going to save my people, Are you coming with us?" Jake answered by saying, "That is your home planet too." Talek stated, "Yes my mom and dad were there first with me before things happened then moved here because it was safe." Jake asked, "What were your mom and dad names?" Talek answered, "Victoria and Mason Penny." Jake stated, "I know them I'll go with you but we'll never make it past the guard ships." Talek stated, "We will see about that."

In the meantime Alicia is about twenty light years away and catching up fast. Talek and Morphy put the ship to full power and set course to planet Galaxcda. Alicia went to wrap speed and was going to Horse spirit and would be there in about ten minutes. When Talek dropped the ship out of wrap speed Morphy scanned the area to find three guard ships coming toward them. Suddenly they opened fire on the ship. Talek stated, "Return fire at them." In the meantime Alicia had put her ship to full speed and set course for the planet Galaxcda. When Alicia got there Talek's ship was getting attacked. Alicia then opened fire destroying a ship. The other two ships turned around and started to attack Alicia's ship. Alicia then contacted Talek's ship and then asked, "Are you alright I could use some help."

Talek stated, "Fire what we can." So they fired and destroyed another ship. Alicia then got the last one. Morphy stated, "Alicia is contacting us." Talek answered, "On screen." Then Alicia's face came on. Alicia exclaimed, "Are you guys coming down to the surface." Talek Answered, "Fine meet us in the surface with weapons." So Talek, Morphy, Jake and Alicia landed the ships on the surface. Talek, Alicia, Morphy and Jake made it into the city easily with little conflict. Suddenly men with guns came out of the building. Talek started firing knocking them down. Then more men came out of nowhere with guns aimed at them. A man walked toward them.

The man stated, "Well what do we have here." The man exclaimed, "There two men and nice beauty woman." The man questioned, "So you destroyed my guard ships then you got down here but you will not make it back up." The man stated, "Bring the woman and kill men." The man disappeared around the corner with Alicia. Morphy asked, "Any ideas would be great." Talek commented, "Time to test how strong my powers are." Then Talek's hands had fire surrounding them. Talek transformed; he looked to see he had armor on his body and had speed and strength. Talek went in front of Jake and Morphy then they fired at Talek the bullets just started to bounce off of him. As the bullets bounced off of Talek they started to hit the men. The men with the guns were all injured and could not fight back. Talek then stated, "Let's go." So Talek, Morphy and Jake ran around the corner where the man and Alicia went.

When they got around the corner there was a gate and it was closed. Talek stated, "I'm getting out my axe." So Talek cut through the gate and opened it using his axe that broke the lock. Talek exclaimed, "I think they went this way." In the nearby building the man had Alicia and was asking her why she came to help Talek? Alicia answered, "He is my husband and I love him very much." The man then pushed her to the ground and stated, "You will not be leaving the city now." The man then called for men to come get Alicia. Talek, Morphy and Jake went through the gate and started looking for Alicia. They saw the man walking with Alicia to a big building where the man had his main command center made. Talek, Morphy and Jake were stopped by some men as they jumped out of the way of their guns. Alicia then saw Talek blocking the gun shots from the men. Alicia screamed, "Talek over here." Talek looked over to see Alicia disappear into the door way. The man threw Alicia on the ground and pressed a few buttons then a dome came down as well as a shield.

Finally Talek got to his feet and blocked the bullets then killed the men. Talek then went to the building and ran but hit the shield and flew backwards. Talek got up and put his axe up and touched the shield but he flew back again. The man inside the building started to laugh because Talek could not get in. Alicia exclaimed, "What's so funny." The man stated, "He can't get in." Alicia exclaimed, "Let go of the people on this planet." The man walked up to Alicia and put his foot up then slammed it down on Alicia's chest. Alicia screamed painfully from her chest hurting so much. The man added, "I hope you remember that." Alicia didn't move much she just put her hands on her chest. The man then stated, "My name Alan." Alan then pressed a few buttons and a screen appeared from the ceiling as it came down and a man appeared on the screen.

The man answered, "Yes boss." Alan stated, "Make the people work extra harder and if there to tired tie them to the wall and punish them." Alicia added, "No don't do it please." Alan turned around and slammed his foot down on Alicia's stomach and then repeat kicked her until she hit her head then blacked out. Alan then stated, "Finish the job." The screen then went off. Alan went up to Alicia and pulled out a knife and started to cut her cheek and arms. Talek stated, "I can't get in." Morphy exclaimed, "Let's try at the back of the building." So Talek, Morphy and Jake went to the back of the building, but couldn't find a way in.

Five men were sneaking up to Talek, Morphy and Jake then pulled out there guns then knocked them out by hitting them on the head. Alicia had just woke up with pain all over but most of the pain was located on her chest. She looked around to see blood all over her and saw she was cut on her arms and cheek. Alicia looked to see the room was empty. So Alicia got up and looked around to see all the cameras over different parts of the planet. Then saw the people digging as others getting tied to a wall. Alicia was hurting but wanted to help them out. Alicia found the door and tried to open it. The door was locked so Alicia kicked the door knob in and pushed the door open. Alicia knew she couldn't fight because of the pain she was in. Alicia heard some men coming down the hall, so she opened a door and went into the room then closed the door and waited until the men went by then came out of the room and kept going.

When Talek, Morphy and Jake woke up they were in a room with Alan in it. Talek got up and ran at him. Alan moved out of the way and Talek fell down. Alan stated, "You are powerful." Talek exclaimed, "Where is Alicia?" Alan answered, "She is alive but is hurt for now." Talek added, "Let her go." Alan commented, "No I think I will let her die slowly." Talek stated, "No I will do anything you want just let her go." Alan turned around and answered, "Ok." In the command center Alicia let the shield down and the dome as well. Suddenly a voice stated, "The dome is down." Alan added, "What how can that be?" Talek answered, "Its Alicia." Alicia then ran out of the building to the ship. Talek then stated, "Ok what do you want me to do now." Alan answered, "I want you to die slowly in the mines like your own people." Talek looked up and stated, "Ok."

Alan then added, "And as far as the other two they can be put in a cell for now." At the ship Alicia sat down and took a rest before she got up to get the first aid kit. Alicia had now bandaged herself up when she got an idea. Alicia got to work on her idea right away. Alicia started moving the stuff they could use out of Talek's damaged ship into Alicia's ship. Alicia went back to Talek's ship and started it up. Alicia ordered the ship to fly over the city and crash land. Alicia then beamed off the ship to the other ship. The ship crashed in the city near the command center. Alan ran out to the ship and saw that it was in pieces. Alan stated, "Get a team down here to clean this up." Alan then went to the command center. Alan got two men to take Talek then asked, "Any last words." Talek answered, "Yes we will win."

Alan then added, "Take him away." The two men then grabbed him and dragged him to the mines to work. Alicia was working on a plan to get Morphy and Jake out to help her get Talek out of the city. In the cell Morphy and Jake were trying to find a way out but were having no luck at it. Talek was standing in a tunnel then a man came and handed him a pick axe to start digging like the rest of them. Talek saw fear in the people's eyes. Alicia then got it. Alicia went in the middle of the night to the command center, Alan was gone to turn in for the night when Alicia snuck into find out where Morphy and Jake were being held. So Alicia went to the cell and opened the door to let them out.

Alicia stated, "Let's go to the ship before it's too late." Morphy asked, "What about Talek?" Alicia added, "We will get him another time." So Alicia, Morphy and Jake got back to the ship safely. Alicia exclaimed, "Get some rest you're going to need it." So Morphy and Jake fell asleep. Alicia then went to sleep. In the tunnel Talek and the other people were working nonstop. Talek had been helping the people out by letting them rest as he used his powers to dig faster. Talek was now deep into the earth near the core. In the morning Alicia woke up and got Morphy and Jake wake too and started with a plan to get Talek back.

Alicia stated, "We are going to get Talek out tonight." Morphy added, "The tunnel is bigger and deeper now." Jake commented, "Talek is going to hit the core." Alicia exclaimed, "The plan is to hit the men in the tunnel on the way down then get Talek out and back to the ship." Morphy added, "Ok I'll have to make you two watch my back." Alicia exclaimed, "We have until dusk to get ready." In the Tunnel it was very hot now the men got ordered to get water and gave it to the people. Alan went to the command center to find Morphy and Jake gone. Alan stated, "I want two guards in the command center at all times." Talek got water and started to drink. Talek then touched the rocks to use the heat to power up. Talek then put up a wall of fire at the bottom of the tunnel.

Alicia asked, "Are you ready?" Morphy came out with three guns on him then answered, "Yes I'm Ready." Alicia stated, "Where did you get theses?" Morphy answered, "Don't worry about that right now let's just go and get Talek." So Alicia, Morphy and Jake went to go get Talek.

Back in the tunnel Talek had to put a fire wall at the bottom and stated, "Back up." So all the people backed out of the way. Suddenly an explosion happened where the fire was. Alicia, Morphy, and Jake got in the city and started to run to the tunnel. Alicia shot one man then two, three and stopped. Morphy then yelled, "Talek let's go." Talek looked over then ran towards them. Talek stated, "Let's go now." Talek, Alicia, Morphy and Jake got to the top and started running through the city shooting men as they went. When they got back to the ship Talek asked, "A report." Alicia exclaimed, "Your ship is gone and the hole you dug in the earth is going to be at the planets core in about two days." Talek stated, "We have to get those people out of there." Morphy added, "We need more people." Talek exclaimed, "We don't have many weapons or people." Morphy commented, "I know where the cities armory is though." Alicia stated, "We are going to get your people to fight." Talek exclaimed, "It's the only way to save the people and the planet."

So Alicia, Talek, Morphy and Jake got their guns and went to the armory and broke in and got all the guns they could carry. Alan was in the command center trying to get Talek back. Morphy started shooting the men in the tunnel then went up to the people of the city. Talek stated, "People of this planet I ask you to fight with me to get the planet back." The people exclaimed, "We will lose they have weapons." Talek then threw guns to the people and stated, "I got the weapons will you fight with me?" The people cheered then started to go to the city and fight for the planet. The people started to shoot the men that kept them prisoners. Alan had looked through one of the cameras and saw what was happening. So Alan ran out of the command center to the docking bay where he got on a jet engine bike and went into the tunnel where he stayed. The people then headed to the command center and let the people free from the cells and took over the command center. The people saw the enemy get in one big group. The people put the shield and dome up around the command center. Morphy, Alicia and Jake then started waiting for the men to come and surprise them by firing. Then they came in from all directions.

Morphy, Alicia and Jake then started to look for an opening. In space ships were coming and landing on the ground then more people of the planet who had escaped got off the ships and started to shot the men running away. Soon the people were all over the city and had killed most of the men. Talek had ran back to the ship and found his hover board in the ship. So Talek grabbed it and jumped on it and went to the tunnel. Alan was in the tunnel waiting for Talek to come. Talek entered the tunnel with his hover board in hand and saw Alan. Talek put down his hover board and stood in front of Alan. Talek stated, "Let's finish this." Alan then pulled out his sword. Talek put his hands on a rock and powered up. Talek then turned on his power. Talek then pulled out his sword with fire.

Talek and Alan ran at each other with here swords in front of them. Talek and Alan's swords hit each other. In the city Alicia, Morphy and Jake watched as the men that surround them were taken out by the people saving them. Alicia, Morphy and Jake then went to the ship and got some bombs to blow up the tunnel. Talek had just kicked Alan backwards to get him away from him. Suddenly Alan threw a blue light colored ball at Talek; Talek blocked it with a fire wall. Talek felt his power drop a bit. Talek exclaimed, in his head I hope he don't do that again. Alan then threw another blue ball. Talek didn't put a fire wall up this time he jumped out of the way. The blue ball had just missed Talek by an inch. Talek got up and threw a fire ball at Alan and hit him in the chest. Alan fell back and put his hand on his chest where the fire ball hit him. Alan got up and had a blue ball in his hand. Meanwhile Alicia, Morphy and Jake got to where the tunnel was and are putting bombs in place when a few men came out of nowhere and started firing at them. Alicia stated, "Hide somewhere and return fire at them." Back in the tunnel Alan had threw one blue ball then had another ready and threw it. One of the blue balls hit Talek; Talek flew back and hit the ground.

Talek felt the power and strength of his powers disappear. Talek was weak. Alan walked up to Talek and picked him up then threw him against a rock wall. Alicia, Morphy and Jake were firing at the men and the men were firing back. One of the men got a clear shot at Alicia and shot her in the upper shoulder. Alicia fell back and was bleeding. Morphy then shot the man and he fell on the ground with blood coming out of his head. Talek put his hand on the wall and was now powering up again to fight Alan. Alan was walking towards Talek to finish him off when Talek pulled out his own axe ad cut Alan on the back. Alan started to bleed, Talek now felt super strong. Suddenly Talek's power had changed and he was stronger and more powerful. Alan threw a blue ball and it hit Talek but had no effect. Talek grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Talek then grabbed his sword and broke it. Morphy and Jake looked to see the people of the city take out the last of the men. Talek looked at Alan then grabbed him and stated, "You do not have power over me and this planet anymore." Alan then mixed fire with a blue ball and hit Talek with it. Talek then backed up and let go of Alan.

Morphy and Jake set the bombs to blow up in a minute. Morphy picked up Alicia and moved her away. Talek grabbed Alan and threw him and he hit a wall. Then the bombs started to blow up rocks started to fall from the ceiling of the tunnel. Talek then ran and jumped onto his hover board. The rocks started to crash down as Talek was speeding to the exit leaving Alan behind while dodging rocks as they felt. Suddenly the ceiling to the tunnel was coming down, Talek was about at the exit when he got hit by a rock ad fell on the ground and the hover board was crushed by a rock. Talek was knocked out then covered by rocks. Morphy looked to see dust but no Talek appear from the hole. The people of the city looked and walked away fearing the worst. Alicia was treated for her injured shoulder. Jake found Talek's hover board and took it to Alicia and stated, "This is what is left of Talek."

Alicia sat down with the broken hover board in her hands as tears started to fall from her eyes then exclaimed, "Thank you Jake." The people went back to their homes and stayed there working on fixing things. In the rocks Talek woke up and powered up then jumped and the rocks exploded and he was freed from the tunnel. The people heard the noise then came running over to see Talek was alive and well. Talek looked around then smiled and was happy to see his people free and in peace. Morphy went up to Talek then stated, "You're alive but how can this be?" Talek commented, "It's a long story." Alicia then ran up and kissed him happily. Jake looked at Talek and stated, "Happy to see you alive but your hover board is in pieces." Talek commented, "It was old and I don't know where it came from anyways."

After a few days the people started to fix the city. Talek looked in stores to see some cool stuff. Then a man came running and stated, "I have something for you Talek." So Talek followed the man to see what the man had for him. Talek looked inside the store to see the broken hover boards before the takeover by Alan. The man then added, "I found the best new mode hover board not destroyed so I wanted you to have it." Talek commented, "Thank you sir I love it." Talek then went back to where they were staying. The people of the city invented Talek and his friends to come to a party. Talek stated, "We'll be there." So the next night the party was on Talek went and they danced and celebrated. The people asked Talek to say a few words. Talek exclaimed, "My people I freed you and now that Alan is dead you can rebuild your lives and city but soon I think I will go back to earth with my wife; but I will come back and visit when you need a hero I will be here for you all."

The people looked at Talek and were happy for him no matter where he was. Talek stated, "So I wish you good-bye and good luck." Talek then walked towards the ship. Jake commented, "Talek I will miss you." Talek added, "You're welcome to come if you want." Jake answered, "No Talek my place is here with my people." Talek stated, "I understand good bye my friend." Talek walked up to him and hugged him then got on the ship and flew off back to earth. When they got back to earth Talek, Morphy and Alicia were happy they saved Talek's home planet. Talek walked up to Alicia and stated, "We did it together." Alicia exclaimed, "You did it." Talek added, "Ya my people are saved now." Alicia kissed him happily. Talek then looked in her eyes deeply then kissed her back and found their love for each other.

Morphy walked in and stated, "Not to be rude but get a room or something." Talek looked at Morphy and all three of them laughed. Talek stated, "The people are saved, the city and people are happy." Alicia commented, "What more could you ask for?" Talek looked at her and kissed her happily.

The End

Hi my name is James Morgan I original started this story at the young age of seventeen years old my second story of Talek, it is about saving something and risking everything you have. I know what the next one holds so I hope you liked this story. I started this original on May 16, 2004 and finished on June 24, 2004 and the time was 10:36 P.M. It was in honor to Jenna Jones and it was her graduation party I hope she had fun that night also like to put this in honor of another friend I just recently saw great person and Doctor who fan Miranda Fletcher.


End file.
